


Just Her Dreams

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Jenny dreams of what she'd like to say to Ziva.





	Just Her Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

She dreams she tells her 'it's them or me'.

She dreams she answers 'you. Always you'.

But it's just her dreams.

She knows she'll never say the words.

She knows she'll never dare to say the words, because she fears Ziva's answer would not be the one she wants to hear.

It's partly her own fault. 

She was the one who brought Ziva to America; who persuaded her bosses that NCIS and Mossad would both benefit from having a Mossad liaison officer working for NCIS. She was the one who forced Ziva on Gibbs; who told Ziva to learn from Gibbs; who encouraged Ziva to work with the team.

And Ziva has done that.

She has learned from Gibbs.

She does now work with the team.

And while that is good for Gibbs, for the team, for Ziva; it is bad for Jenny as she feels she's lost Ziva. Lost her to Gibbs; lost her to the team. And while she still sees Ziva outside the office, she wonders how long it will be before Ziva leaves her completely.

She dreams she tells her 'it's them or me'.

She dreams she answers 'you. Always you'.

But it's just her dreams.


End file.
